This invention relates to incliner seats, and, more particularly, to an incliner seat with a vertically slidable push button release.
Incliner seats conventionally include a frame and a link assembly mounted on the frame for movement between a retracted position and an extended position. A seat and a foot rest are supported by the link assembly. When the link assembly is in the retracted position, the foot rest is retracted against the frame and extends generally vertically. When the link assembly is in the extended position, the link assembly supports the foot rest in an extended position away from the frame. The seat may move downwardly and forwardly as the link assembly moves. Recliner seats are similar to incliner seats, but the backrest also reclines. As used herein, the term "incliner seat" is used broadly to refer to both incliner seats and recliner seats.
The conventional link assembly for an incliner seat includes a pair of pivotally connected latch links which can be latched in an overcenter position to retain the link assembly in its retracted position. A release mechanism includes a handle which is pivotally mounted on the outside of the incliner seat and a connecting rod between the handle and one of the latch links for raising the link as the handle is rotated. The exterior handle detracts from the appearance of the incliner seat, can interfere with arranging the seat in a desired location, and presents a potential hazard.
The invention provides a hidden release for the link assembly of an incliner seat. A push button actuator is slidably mounted in the side frame of the incliner seat below the seat cushion. Only the tip of the push button extends above the frame, and the tip can be concealed by the seat cushion. When the push button is depressed, an actuator rod on the push button engages one of the trigger links and moves the latch links overcenter to allow the link assembly to move to its extended position. When the link assembly is returned to the retracted position, the push button slides vertically upwardly. There are no moving parts on the outside of the frame.